Kenta Kitagawa
|digivice=Rose and white D-Power |cards= |age=(Ja:) 10 (En:) 12 |born= |death= |grade= |gender=Male |relatives=Shiyunsuke Kitagawa (Father) Akemi Kitagawa (Mother) |nationality=Japanese |occupation= |alias= |n1=(En-Sg:) Ken |n1=(Ar:) هادي Hadi }} |Kitagawa Kenta}} is a character in the and series Digimon Tamers. Appearance Kenta is a young boy with light skin, straight dark green hair with bangs parted in the middle, and dark eyes (though his eyes are sometimes drawn as bright green). He wears large rimless glasses with silver temples. He wears an orange T-shirt under an opened khaki short-sleeved button-up shirt, dark brown shorts, white socks, and light grey shoes with aquamarine laces and soles. Description Kenta is a close friend of Takato and Kazu, and he is also a player of the Hyper Coliseum Card Game, but he always loses to Kazu. Kenta tends to be in on many of Kazu's jokes, making them quite the comedic pair. He is far meeker and gentler than Kenta, and is rather excitable and quick to show emotion. Kenta enjoys singing karaoke, but his voice is atrocious. Etymologies Kenta Kitagawa (北川 健太) Name used in the Japanese version of Digimon Tamers and related material. Also used in multiple dubs, including the American English. *'Ja:' . A Japanese surname meaning "north river". *'Ja:' . A masculine Japanese name meaning "great health". Story When Takato mentions having real life experience in fighting Digimon, Kenta and Kazu want more details, but when they see , they freak out and run away. For a while, he struggles to deal with the reality of what he saw, and he and Kazu distance themselves from Takato. However, when he sees Guilmon fighting as WarGrowlmon, he understands what being a Tamer is all about, and reconnects with Takato. Kenta joins the Tamers as they go to the Digital World to rescue , hoping to meet his own Digimon partner while there. After he, Rika Nonaka and Kazu are separated from the others, they meet and befriend a Jijimon and Babamon, and Kenta and Kazu pretend fight them for fun. Later, they encounter the Tamer Ryo Akiyama and his partner . Kenta is very excited to meet the famous "Digimon King" who disappeared ten months ago. After the team reunites, and Takato, Henry and are lost, Kenta temporarily pretends that he and Guilmon are partners. He is dismayed when Kazu meets and receives a D-Power, since that makes Kenta the only one in the group without a Digimon partner. After Calumon evolves most of the Digital World's Digimon into their Mega form, a falls from the sky and starts following Kenta around, though Kenta shoos him off. However, when the children are on the Ark taking them home, MarineAngemon appears inside Kenta's back pocket, together with a Digivice. This makes Kenta the only Tamer to have a Mega Digimon for a partner. Kenta understands what MarineAngemon is saying, even though it says only a few words. Kazu points that out and is amazed by it. Later, during the D-Reaper's rampage, Kenta and Kazu save a bunch of cops from an ADR-07 and rescue Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Ryo and their Digimon from inside D-Reaper when its defeated. When the Digimon have to return to the Digital World, Kenta is upset to see his partner go. During 's rampage, Kenta, , Kazu, and , meet with Henry Wong and , who Henry had accidentally switched with earlier, and follow Locomon on a small traincar propelled by Guardromon. During the attack, Kenta and MarineAngemon assist in the battle, and afterward attend Rika Nonaka's birthday party. Music Kenta has one Japanese image song, "Boku no Blue Card" ("My Blue Card"), sung by Touko Aoyama. He has an additional image song, a duet sung by Aoyama with Ai Iwamura as , called "Shiroi Kamome" ("White Seagull"). Aoyama also participates in the male characters' rendition of "The Biggest Dreamer" in the Digimon Music 100 Title Memorial Box. Other Appearances Digimon Frontier In the American English dub, one of J.P.'s classmates is named Kenta due to his similarity to Kenta Kitagawa. Notes and references es:Kenta Kitagawa vi:Kitagawa Kenta Category:Tamers Category:Characters in Digimon Tamers Category:Protagonists